Violet’s Valentine’s Surpise
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Tony set up a surpise hunt for Violet. Happy Valentines’s Day


Happy Valentine's Day!

It was Valentine's Day in Metroville. Everywhere you go love was in the air. Even if the people don't have crushes they got valentines from secret admirers. Even in high school it was love fever. Violet and her girlfriends are so excited for Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day Violet!" Violet's girlfriends said wearing pink and red.

"Happy Valentine's Day girls." Violet said wearing a pink dress with white hearts and wearing a red jean jacket and red boot heels and a pink headband with red hearts on it.

"I got you guys some valentines gifts." Then Violet got some gift bags and presents out of her locker.

"Thank you!" The girls said.

"We got you some too!" Ruby said as she and the girls got some presents to Violet. Kari gave Violet a box of chocolates.

"Aww. Thank you." Violet said and put her gifts in her locker. Then a letter with a heart on it fell out of her locker.

"What's this?" Violet said and picked up the letter.

"Oooh. You got a love letter." Ruby said.

"Open it! Open it!" Lily says.

When Violet opened the letter it said "At the spot where George Washington stood with an ax, you shall find a box of favorite snacks."

"At the spot where George Washington stood with an ax, you shall find a box of favorite snacks. Hmm. Where could that be?"

"Does anyone know global?" Lily says.

"I got it!" Christine said.

"What?" All the girls said.

"The cherry blossom tree. Where George Washington stood with an ax. He chopped down a cherry tree and you always have lunch there."

Violet gasped and said "Your right! Let's go!" And the girls ran to the cherry blossom tree.

When they got to the cherry tree there was a lunchbox with a letter inside.

When they opened the lunchbox Kari opened the letter and said "The next on your list of surprises, awaits where the sun says goodnight over the horizon."

"Where the sun says goodnight." Violet said.

"On a hill!" Everyone says.

"The park!" Then the girls giggled and went to the park.

When they got to the hill there was letter taped to the tree and Lilly read the letter and it said "Where does a plate go once in a while, where service is always served with a smile?"

"The Happy Platter!" Violet said.

"What?" The girls said.

"_The. Happy. Platter._" Violet said slowly.

"Oh."

"Let's go." Violet said as she and the rest of the girls went to the Happy Platter."

When they got to the Happy Platter they were seated by Tony's Mom.

"Hey girls. Happy Valentine's Day." Mrs. Rydinger said.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"I got a surprise for you." And she gave them a letter with something inside.

When she opened it was amethyst necklace and the letter said "For one so beautiful and fine, does this chain of emeralds shine."

"Aww. It's so beautiful." Ruby said.

"Oh I almost forgot. Look under the plate." Mrs. Rydinger said and left them.

It was another letter and Christine opened it and it said "Since most on Valentine's are not alone, they give no meaning to the phrase that there's no place like home."

"Violet's house!" The girls did.

"Huh. That was an easy one." Violet said.

When they opened the door to Violet's house it was filled with heart balloons, streamers, cake, pink and red, and family.

"Happy Valentine's Day Violet." Bob said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dad." Violet said and gave Bob a hug and as he hugged her he spun her around while hugging her and gave he a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Honey." Helen said.

"Same to you Mom."

"Even if I don't like but happy Valentine's Day Vi." Dash said.

"Right back at you Dash." Violet said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Violet." A familiar voice said.

"Tony?"

"Yeah." Tony said as he came out with a bouquet of roses.

"How did you like my riddles?"

"You set up the riddles?"

"Yep. Here you go." Tony said and gave her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you." Violet said and started crying.

"I got one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Another riddle."

"Okay."

"In what form does an eternal promise shine as bright as a proud eye?"

"I don't know what?"

"Violet. Ever since we went out on our first date I knew that you were the perfect girl for me. Every other girl i've knew wasn't they right weren't the right one. But you Violet...your pretty smart, great at singing, don't care about what anyone else says, and Violet...one more thing." Tony said and got on one knee and Violet started crying again and he pulled out a ring and said "Violet...do you promise to be my lover forever?"

Violet was speechless and said "Yes. Yes! I will."

Tony picked her up and said "I love you Violet."

"I love you too Tony." Violet said as she and Tony kissed on the lips and everyone clapped for them.

"I don't know how i'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Now let's get this party started!" Violet said as everyone got the party started.

After the party Tony stayed after to talk to Violet.

"So what did you think of my Valentine's Day surprise?"

"I love it. Thank you. But how did you make the riddles and the surprise?"

"It was easy. I thought of all of our favorite places and I made it into a quest for my love."

Violet hugged Tony and said "Thank you Tony."

Tony accepted the hug and said "Your welcome Violet."

"Happy Valentine's Day Tony."

"Same to you Violet."

The End

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


End file.
